


Want to join me?

by killing_kurare



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drifting Apart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Liv would love to take the offer, but she knows it can't be.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- secret  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- cowardice

 

Liv stands in the doorway and looks at Peyton watching tv. She has made herself cozy on the couch, lies underneath a blanket with her comfy clothes.  
  
Liv would give anything to just join her, like she used to do. She would love to get lost in Peyton’s arms, in her warmth, in her smell … just forget these past few weeks full of secrecy and hurt.  
  
Peyton pretends that it’s okay, that Liv has moved on and that she doesn’t care. But one look into her eyes, and it’s all too obvious.  
  
Liv sighs. How she longs for the warmth of her friend … how she longs to feel again. But it can’t be.  
  
So she walks in, says: “I’m home,” and sees Peyton flashing her a carefree smile.  
  
“Welcome back. Want to join me?” she offers with a carefree voice, but Liv refuses to look into the woman’s eyes for there lies the truth.  
  
“Sorry, had a hard day. I’ll go to bed right away.”  
  
“Okay, then. Good night,” Peyton answers, and Liv doesn’t have to look to know her smile is gone now.  
  
“Good night,” she simply answers and walks away.


End file.
